Rose Petals
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Aku, yang tercantik. Namun selalu sendiri dan dijahili oleh teman-temanku yang menyebalkan itu. Aku, seperti kelopak mawarku, ingin terbang bebas melintasi waktu. Apa ada yang merasakan apa yang kurasa? Aphrodite X Albafica. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **saya tidak memiliki Saint Seiya maupun karakternya. Semua ini mutlak milik Masami Kurumada.

**Rose Petals**

**Part 1 : Happy Thanksgiving!**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

*****

*****

*****

Hari ini Hari Thanksgiving dan Sasha ingin memberikan hadiah bagi Saint-saintnya. Semuanya sudah ia beri hadiah, kecuali Pisces Albafica yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke desa dekat sana. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Albafica untuk pergi ke desa tersebut dan melihat kegiatan penduduk dari jauh. Ya, dari jauh, karena racun yang menguar dari tubuhnya sanggup membunuh gajah dalam jarak 1 meter.

Karenanya, Sasha ingin memberinya kejutan. 'Hadiah' itu ia taruh tepat di depan kuil Pisces. Dengan gembira, ia melompat-lompat melangkahi tangga menuju kuil Athena di puncak Sanctuary.

* * *

Semerbak wangi mawar adalah hal yang lumrah bagi para penghuni Sanctuary. Merupakan hal lumrah juga bagi mereka, ketika melihat sang pemilik mawar berdiri mematung di tengah mawar-mawarnya. Rambutnya yang biru muda panjang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin. Matanya yang cantik menatap hampa padang mawar di kakinya. Sekali-sekali ia membuang nafas.

_Rasanya, akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini._

"Oi, Aphro!" panggil seseorang dari dalam kuil Pisces. Aphro berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan tampang tolol sedang berdiri dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Hei, Micchan! Ada apa? Mau menemaniku belanja?" tanyanya centil. Milo langsung menggeleng senang.

"Ti-dak! Dan jangan panggil aku Micchan. Aku hanya mau menyapamu saja. Ada tugas dari Shion, patroli keliling Sanctuary. Mau menggantikanku?" tanyanya tersenyum lebar. Aphro mendengus.

"Enak aja. Kamu nemenin aku belanja aja nggak pernah mau, sekarang nyuruh aku ngegantiin kamu patroli? Huh!"

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu temani aku!" seru Milo sambil menarik lengan Aphrodite paksa. Aphro yang kebetulan sedang malas melawan hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik begitu.

* * *

Hujan turun mengguyur Sanctuary, tak terkecuali kuil Pisces. Kuil yang megah itu basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Meski begitu, Albafica masih bisa berjalan dengan tenang dan santai di bawah guyuran hujan. Rambutnya yang basah meneteskan air ketika ia mengibaskannya dengan tangan. Senyum terus saja mengembang di wajahnya sejak ia pergi dari desa. Jubahnya yang putih panjang ia gunakan untuk menutupi buket bunga kertas yang diberikan oleh seorang anak kecil padanya.

_Albafica duduk di batu terdekat, tapi tidak cukup dekat untuk membunuh mereka, dan mengawasi desa tersebut. Seperti biasa, banyak penduduk yang memerhatikannya, tapi tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Albafica, yang satu sentuhannya saja dapat membuat Athena pingsan dan demam tinggi selama berbulan-bulan, yang wangi tubuhnya dapat membunuh hewan manapun yang sangat tidak beruntung ada di dekatnya._

_Awan mendung menghiasi langit ketika ia bermaksud pulang. Jauh di atas gunung, kilat putih terlihat. Wangi air bercampur tanah pun menguar di udara. Albafica mengendus._

"_Hujan," gumamnya sebelum bangkit._

"_Albafica-sama!" seru seorang gadis. Albafica menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang berdiri di tengah jalanan yang sepi. Tangannya menggenggam satu buket bunga mawar. "Ini untukmu!" serunya sambil menaruhnya di tanah dan berlari pergi. Gadis itu lalu berhenti di satu titik, tempat yang aman dari jangkauan racun Albafica namun masih tetap bisa melihat jika Albafica bermaksud mengambil hadiahnya. "Selamat Hari Thanksgiving! Terima kasih telah menjaga kami terus selama satu tahun penuh!" serunya lagi sambil membungkuk._

_

* * *

  
_

Kuil pertama yang mereka kunjungi tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kuil Aquarius. Di teras kuil yang sudah disulap sedikit oleh Camus (dan banyak campur tangan Milo), sang Saint Aquarius sedang menyesap tehnya sambil membaca buku tebal yang tidak pernah dimengerti oleh Saint manapun.

"Camus!" seru Milo, membuat Camus menghentikan acaranya. Ia menatap Milo dan memberinya senyum tipis.

"Hei, ada..." kalimatnya terputus ketika melihat ada Aphro yang berjalan dengan lesu di belakang Milo. "Hei, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Rasanya hari ini ia sedang malas berbicara tentang apapun dengan siapapun. Jadi, sementara Milo dengan asyiknya menghujani Camus dengan celotehan-celotehannya, Aphro memilihi untuk duduk menyendiri agak jauh dari mereka. Ia melihat ke atas, ke arah kuilnya berada. Matanya terlihat senang ketika ia melihat daratan kemerahan luas.

_Darisini pun, padang mawarku masih terlihat._

"Oi, Aphro! Ayo lanjut!" seru Milo setelah setengah jam yang singkat. Aphro bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Milo yang sedang meloncati anak tangga, turun ke kuil selanjutnya. Camus menatap Aphrodite dengan tatapan aneh. Camus memang dingin, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak peduli dengan rekan-rekannya. Ada yang salah dengan diri Aphrodite, tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

* * *

Albafica masih terus saja senyum-senyum ketika ia masuk ke kuilnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada hadiah dari anak kecil itu sampai tidak menyadari ada sebuah kotak cantik yang sudah dibungkus sedemikian rupa di depan kuilnya, basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

_Mawar yang cantik. Jauh lebih cantik daripada mawarku. Dan mereka tidak membunuh_, pikirnya sambil menghirup wangi bunga kertas itu. Mungkin karena diberi pewangi atau apalah, wangi bunga buatan itu jadi mirip dengan wangi bunga asli. Senyum Albafica semakin lebar.

"Albafica!" seru seseorang dari luar, membuat lamunan Albafica buyar. Ia sedikit menggerutu sebelum akhirnya menaruh bunga itu di meja dan berjalan keluar, menemui siapapun itu yang berani mengganggunya.

* * *

Kuil selanjutnya adalah Kuil Capricorn. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara musik dari sana. Aphrodite memfokuskan pendengarannya dan menemukan keganjilan pada nada lagu-lagu tersebut.

"Micchan, ini lagu apaan sih, dari kuilnya Shura?" Aphrodite menyetarakan jalannya dengan Milo yang sejak tadi berjalan didepannya.

"Heh? Lagu apaan?" Milo bertanya balik sambil ikut memfokuskan pendengarannya juga. "Nggak kedengeran apa-apa."

"Coba dengerin lagi," paksa Aphrodite. Memang terdengar sayup dan samar, namun kemampuannya sebagai Gold Saint membuatnya tidak bisa tidak menghiraukan suara sekecil apapun. Sudah sering ia mendengar lagu-lagu aneh dari arah kuil-kuil yang ada di bawah kuilnya, tapi tidak pernah ia menyangka lagu-lagu tersebut akan berasal dari kuil Shura. Ayolah, ini SHURA yang kau bicarakan.

Semakin dekat mereka dengan kuil Capricorn, semakin jelas terdengar bahwa lagu-lagu itu MEMANG berasal dari kuil Shura. Aphrodite mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung sementara Milo masih tetap cengengesan tolol.

"Shuuuraaaaaaa!!!" panggil Milo dengan suara kerasnya, membuat Aphrodite yang sedang bengong terpaksa menutup kupingnya. "Shuuuuraaaaa!!!"

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK BODOH! MAU BIKIN KUPING GUE BUDEG APA???" seru Aphrodite tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Shuuuuuraaaaaaa!!!!" Milo tidak menggubris teriakan Aphrodite. "Shuraaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"

Tak lama, sang pemilik kuil keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah microphone. Ia celingukan mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" katanya panik dengan menempelkan microphone di mulutnya. "Ada apa dengan cintaaa~" lanjutnya. Aphrodite hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Shura.

"Hai Shura! Patroli rutin nih, biasa," kata Milo sebelum merebut microphone dari tangan Shura. "Huooo huoooooo," senandungnya.

"Oh, patroli rutin," kata Shura mengangguk-angguk. "Loh, kok ada Aphro? Tumben-tumben eh tumben."

Aphrodite menatap Shura tidak percaya. Rekannya yang satu ini, yang dia kira punya sifat serupa Camus, ternyata…

"Aphro kaget tuh, ngeliat kamu dalam kondisi so-jadul gini. Udah berapa album?" tanya Milo, masih menggunakan microphone. Shura tersenyum-senyum malu, sok tersipu.

"Aku baru beli CD karaoke baru nih. Sekarang lagu Inggris. Ada soundtrack Titanic loh!" seru Shura semangat.

"Serius? Oke, sehabis patroli aku langsung ke kuilmu ya!" kata Milo kegirangan sambil memberikan microphone pada Shura dan menarik Aphrodite menuju kuil selanjutnya.

"Sampai nanti! Aphrodite juga ikutan yaa!" katanya sambil melambai-lambai. Aphrodite menatap Shura sedih sementara Milo tertawa-tawa.

* * *

Penjahat yang memanggil Albafica adalah Degel. Albafica menatapnya kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Degel menunjuk ke arah kotak cantik yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Athena.

"Itu, hadiah untukmu, dari Athena. Kenapa masih diluar?" tanya Degel curiga. "Kamu tidak mau menerimanya?"

Albafica menatap kotak itu bingung. "Tadi aku masuk, rasanya kotak itu tidak ada?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju kotak. "Dari Athena? Beneran?" tanyanya tidak percaya sambil mengangkat kotak aneh itu. Degel mengangguk.

"Kenapa emangnya? Keliatannya nggak percaya gitu," Degel menginterogasi. Albafica tersenyum tipis.

"Abis, kotaknya heboh begini. Yah, terima kasih sudah memberitahu," katanya sambil berjalan masuk ke kuil, meninggalkan Degel. Degel sendiri hanya bisa menatap Albafica yang tersenyum senang sambil memerhatikan kotak.

* * *

Di Kuil Sagittarius, Milo dan Aphrodite disambut oleh dua kakak-adik Aiolos-Aiolia yang sedang memakan kue-kue kering. Dasar Aiolos dan hobi memasaknya, mereka jadi diam dulu di kuil itu selama setengah jam untuk membantu Aiolia menghabiskan kue.

"Terima kasih, Milo dan Aphrodite, sudah mau membantu aku menghabiskan kue-kue itu," kata Aiolia sambil bersujud. "Tanpa bantuanmu saat ini aku sudah menjadi babi."

"Aio, kau jahat sekali. Semua ini 'kan kamu yang minta," kata Aiolos dengan suara sedikit terluka. Aiolia menatapnya geram.

"Aku memang minta, tapi tidak sebanyak ini!"

"Aku 'kan cuma pengen kamu seneng," kata Aiolos lagi, kali ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Maaf ya, aku malah jadi nyusahin kamu." Setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya. Aiolia kaget melihat kakaknya menangis begitu.

"Uh, Aiolos, jangan nangis dong. Kuenya enak, cuma kebanyakan. Coba kamu bilang bikinnya mau banyak, aku bisa puasa dulu dari kemaren kan?" Aiolia menghibur kakaknya yang kini sedang sesengukan sambil mencuci piring kotor. Milo dan Aphrodite menatap mereka bingung sambil mengunyah.

"Mrehkah gayak homyo," kata Aphrodite tidak jelas, membuat Milo nyaris tersedak.

"Homo? Itu namanya kasih sayang keluarga. Sejak dulu Aiolos kalau bikin masakan emang suka nggak kira-kira. Inget 'kan waktu Aiolia ulang tahun dan kita sampai harus makan-makanan yang sama selama satu minggu?" Milo mengurut tenggorokannya yang panas karena makanan tertelan tanpa sempat ia kunyah. Aphrodite mengangguk. Mana mungkin ia lupa momen dimana ia terpaksa harus makan kue coklat di tengah malam. Makan kue di tengah malam? BIG NO!

"Yah, Aiolos juga merupakan guru bagi Aiolia. Dalam berbagai hal. Memang, Aiolia pada akhirnya menjadi Saint Leo, tapi ia menjadi Saint Leo antara lain untuk mendukung kakaknya, mendukung panutannya," jelas Milo. Aphrodite menunduk ketika Milo berbicara.

_Guru? Panutan? Hal-hal yang tidak pernah kumiliki._

"Ngomongin homo, kamu sama Camus juga kayak…

"NAH! Ayo, kita pergi ke kuil selanjutnya, kuilku!" seru Milo, memotong kalimat Aphrodite. Ia menatap Milo heran.

"Kamunya ada disini, ngapain lagi?" sewot Aphrodite.

"Ih, aku juga pengen ada yang patroli ke kuil aku sekali-sekali. Soalnya selama ini yang patroli cuma aku doang, jadi nggak pernah ada yang main ke kuil aku buat patroli. Makanya aku ngajak kamu," katanya senang. "Oke, aku tunggu di kuilku ya!" lanjutnya sambil berlari menuju kuilnya, meninggalkan Aphrodite bingung.

"Dasar kalajengking sialan. Besok aku paksa kamu nemenin aku belanja keliling Athena baru tau!" serunya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju kuil Scorpion.

* * *

Ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Albafica, sungguh. Ia mendapat hadiah dari anak kecil manis yang selalu ia perhatikan dan dari Athena, panutannya yang sangat ia sayangi. Rasanya, tidak ada hari yang lebih indah daripada hari ini. Buket bunga kertas itu ia taruh di sebuah vas cantik yang ia temukan ketika sedang membereskan gudang Degel. Di samping vas, kotak cantik dari Athena disimpan. Ia hanya melihat-lihat saja kedua benda itu sambil tersenyum-senyum senang. Jarinya yang lentik menyentuh ujung kotak.

"Apa ya isinya?" tanyanya sambil membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya, sebuah jam pasir diam mematung. Albafica mengangkat jam itu dan memperhatikan detailnya. Ukiran ikan-ikanan serta mawar menghiasi tabung kaca jam tersebut. Pasirnya yang kuning keemasan memantulkan cahaya-cahaya. Secarik kertas menempel di jam itu. Albafica mencabut dan membacanya.

_Selamat Hari Thanksgiving, Albafica!_

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena mau menungguiku yang sakit setiap malam. Terima kasih._

_Semoga benda ini membuat harimu lebih menyenangkan._

_Sasha._

_PS…_

Albafica lagi-lagi tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Saint Pisces ini sehingga ia malah cengengesan seperti ini. Dengan wajah polos, ia memutar-mutar jam pasir itu. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan seterusnya. Setelah puas memutar-mutar jam pasir, mencegah pasir menggelincir turun ke sisi yang lain, ia menaruhnya terbalik. Pasir-pasir emas langsung meluncur turun saat itu juga, menuju sisi tabung kaca yang lain. Albafica menatapnya senang.

Tiba-tiba, secercah cahaya muncul dari dalam tabung itu. Albafica tersentak kaget ketika cahaya itu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam jam pasir.

"HUAH!" serunya sambil memegangi meja, mencegah dirinya tersedot. Namun daya hisap jam pasir aneh itu ternyata lebih kuat daripada pegangannya.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!!!!!!" seru Albafica kencang ketika ia tersedot masuk. Mendengar jeritan Albafica, Degel yang masih ada di dekat situ langsung berlari masuk ke kuil Pisces.

"Albafica!" panggilnya panik. Pandangannya waspada. "Albafica!!!" serunya lagi. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia lalu melihat jam pasir tergeletak terbalik di meja. Degel, yang ikut membelikan hadiah untuk Albafica, menghampiri jam pasir tersebut dan membenarkan posisinya. Pasir kembali turun ke satu sisi.

"Dimana Albafica?" gumam Degel bingung.

*

*

*

Sementara itu,

"Jadi, Shion, kau benar-benar membuatnya berteleportasi, kan?" tanya Sasha. Shion mengangguk. "Kemana?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Shion diam.

"Saya, saya tidak tahu. Bisa kemana saja, Athena-sama," katanya sedikit berbisik dan tidak yakin. Sasha mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Um, kemana saja, ya? Ah, tapi, ini kan Albafica yang kita bicarakan! Dimana pun ia berada sekarang ia pasti bisa kembali!" seru Sasha senang dan tersenyum, membuat Shion yang sedang berpikir mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

* * *

A/N : akhirnya saya bikin cerita lagi di fandom SS indo! Akhirnya saya bikin fanfic lagi! YAYYY!!! *joget*

Ehem, akhirnya, akhirnya, setelah Writer Block yang lama. Hiks…

Maaf kalau Albafica jadi agak OOC. Maaf…

dan maaf juga kalau bacanya pusing.

Mind to review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **semua karakter Saint Seiya adalah milik Masami Kurumada.

**Rose Petals**

**Part 2 : Anger of The Rose**

*****

*****

*****

Hanya ada satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan Kuil Scorpion, b-e-r-a-n-t-a-k-a-n. Lantainya berdebu, bungkus makanan ringan dimana-mana, buku *entai menumpuk disatu sisi tersembunyi dalam keadaan terikat dan siap dibuang, dan yang paling menyebalkan bagi Aphrodite adalah kalajengking ada dimana-mana. DIMANA-MANA! Saint Pisces ini harus menahan keinginan untuk menginjak mereka semua karena tahu bagaimana bentuk kemarahan Milo kalau 'adik-adik'nya itu disakiti atau dibunuh. Untung saja kalajengking-kalajengking itu sudah disulap sedemikian rupa sehingga bisanya tidak berbahaya bagi manusia. Aphrodite membuang nafas panjang.

"Milo!" serunya setengah hati. Sebentar saja, langsung terdengar suara derap langkah kaki. Milo si pemilik kuil muncul dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

"Hai Aphrodite! Patroli rutin ya?" tanyanya. Aphrodite menatapnya kesal.

"Iya, ini patroli. Dan KENAPA kuilmu berantakan sekali, hah? Mentang-mentang kamu nyaris tidak pernah diinspeksi, lantas jadi seenaknya, begitu?" Aphrodite memisuh kesal. Milo menggaruk lehernya sambil cengengesan.

"Um, yah, sebenarnya itu alasan aku dijadikan petugas patroli. Kata Shion, kuilku terlalu berantakan dan aku terlalu pemalas, jadi biar diinspeksi pun pasti tidak akan kubereskan. Tapi aneh, kenapa koleksi buku *entaiku selalu saja hilang? Apa ada yang diam-diam membuang benda itu ya?" tanya Milo heran.

Aphrodite menghela nafas panjang. "Sialan kau, kalajengking. Kamu harus membalas perbuatanmu ini dengan menemaniku belanja seharian besok!" serunya sambil berbalik dan berjalan keluar kuil. Milo hanya cengengesan bodoh saja mendengar Aphrodite karena besok ia tidak ada di Sanctuary, tugas luar ke Athens. Hal ini berarti ia jauh dari jangkauan Aphrodite.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah cosmo yang sangat kuat berkumpul di langit-langit kuil Milo. Kedua Saint muda itu langsung menatap keatas, kaget.

"Musuh?" tanya Milo sambil memasang kuda-kuda. "Tapi, cosmo ini, aku kenal," gumamnya. Aphro juga menatap keatas sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Cosmo kuning emasnya mengenali cosmo yang ada di langit-langit. Cosmo yang hampir mirip dengannya dicampur cosmo konstelasi lain.

"Shion?" tanyanya heran.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" seru seseorang dari dalam cosmo itu. Aphrodite dan Milo langsung memasang kuda-kuda mereka, siap menyerang siapapun yang turun dari sana, ketika sosok itu jatuh berdebam ke lantai kuil dengan bunyi 'BRUG' yang keras.

"ADUH!" seru orang itu ketika wajahnya mencium lantai marmer yang dingin dan berdebu. Dengan cepat ia berguling dan menutupi wajahnya yang kesakitan. "Awww," ringisnya. Milo dan Aphrodite yang tadi siap menyerang urung melaksanakan niatnya.

"Um, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Milo ragu-ragu. Si pendatang asing itu menatap Milo.

"Ugh, iya, Kardia. Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil berdiri. "Aduh, pantatku," katanya sambil mengelus pantatnya. Milo menatapnya heran.

"Em, tadi kamu panggil aku apa?" tanyanya bingung. Si pendatang baru itu menyibakkan rambutnya yang biru langit dan menatap Milo heran.

"Panggil apa? Oh, jadi kamu kangen aku panggil Radio Sumbang, heh?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkasme. "Ini pasti kerjaannya Shion," gumamnya kesal.

"Em, maaf, tapi kamu siapa ya?" tanya Milo yang kini makin bingung. Si pendatang itu menatap Milo tidak percaya.

"Hei, aku tahu kamu lebih sering bertapa di kuilmu atau di kuil Degel atau bahkan lebih sering ada di Blugraad daripada di Sanctuary, tapi masa kamu bisa lupa sama aku?" tanya pendatang itu dengan nada marah. Ia lalu lanjut memaki-maki Milo yang makin bingung saja.

Sementara itu, Aphrodite terpaku melihat sosok pendatang itu. Rambutnya yang biru langit, ekspresinya, wajahnya, dan yang paling penting adalah Gold Cloth yang dipakainya. Ia menelan ludah dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Hei! Dengar aku tidak?" seru pendatang pada Milo. "Dasar kalajengking sialan!" serunya sambil berbalik. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Aphrodite. Wajahnya berubah dari marah menjadi sangat heran. Selama beberapa menit, kedua manusia yang hampir serupa itu berpandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kamu, Gold Cloth itu," kata si pendatang sambil menunjuk Gold Cloth yang dipakai Aphrodite. "Kamu Specter?" serunya sambil memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. "Meniruku, tidak akan kuampuni!" katanya lagi sambil berlari menerjang Aphrodite yang masih bingung.

"Wah! Tunggu dulu!" seru Milo, melerai. Si pendatang menatap tidak percaya pada Milo.

"Kardia, kamu membela Specter?" katanya tidak percaya. "Pengkhianat!" serunya lagi, kali ini mengarahkan serangan pada Milo.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Milo sambil memiting kedua tangan si pendatang, mematikan gerakannya. "Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu didengarkan! Kau pengkhianat! Kalajengking busuk!" seru si pendatang sambil meronta.

"Dia bukan Kardia," kata Aphrodite akhirnya setelah mematung bingung selama beberapa saat. Pandangannya mengarah ke bawah. "Dan aku bukan tiruanmu." Si pendatang itu menatapnya heran.

"Kalau dia bukan Kardia dan KAU bukan tiruanku, lalu siapa kalian?" tanyanya. Aphrodite menatap si pendatang itu.

"Aku, Pisces Aphrodite. Dia, Scorpion Milo. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa kau?" Si pendatang itu bingung. Milo melepaskan pitingannya.

"Tunggu, kamu, Pisces?" ia bertanya. Aphrodite mengangguk. Si pendatang itu tampak berpikir. Wajahnya yang cantik sekaligus tampan berkerut. "Aku pinjam kalender!" katanya. Milo buru-buru mengambil kalender terdekat dan memberikannya. Betapa terkejutnya si pendatang ketika ia melihat tahun kalender tersebut.

"Dua ratus tahun kemudian?!!" pekiknya kaget. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan kalender itu dan menatap Aphrodite serta Milo dengan pandangan horor. "Kalian, Gold Saint generasi selanjutnya?" tanyanya hati-hati. Milo dan Aphrodite berpandangan sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Si pendatang itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Um, maafkan aku sebelumnya, menyerang kalian tiba-tiba begitu. Aku Pisces Albafica, salah satu Gold Saint sebelum kalian," katanya sambil menundukkan kepala. Milo dan Aphrodite lagi-lagi saling berpandangan. Terburu-buru, Milo berlari keluar kuil menuju Pope Chamber.

"SHIOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" serunya.

* * *

Tumben-tumbennya semua Saint berkumpul di Pope Chamber. Eh, tidak semua. Camus sedang sibuk menerima telepon dari Hyoga sehingga ia memilih untuk datang agak terlambat. Dua belas Saint ditambah dengan Shion sendiri. Mereka berdiri berjajar dengan Shion ditengah. Mereka semua melihat satu objek yang sama. Albafica.

"Um, jadi, kamu, terlempar ke zaman ini?" tanya Shion bingung. Senang sih, melihat teman lama. Apalagi teman lama yang ia lihat tewas didepan matanya. Albafica mengangguk.

"Ya. Dan Shion, aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya itu ulahmu," katanya sambil menggeram. "Siapa lagi yang bisa men-teleport seseorang selain Aries?"

"Uh, tapi aku tidak pernah men-teleportmu dengan sengaja," Shion membela diri. Albafica mendelik tajam.

"Tidak pernah? TIDAK PERNAH katamu?!!" serunya sambil berjalan mendekati Shion. "Kamu lupa ketika ulang tahunku dan aku diteleport ke air terjun? Kamu lupa ketika ulang tahun Sisyphus dan kamu SALAH men-teleport? Harusnya kamu men-teleport Regulus tapi kamu malah membuat aku berakhir di kandang singa milik Regulus? KAMU LUPA ketika kamu bermaksud men-teleport Kardia ketika kalian membuat ulah di kuil Asmita dan berakhir MEN-TELEPORT AKU yang kebetulan lewat langsung ke depan Asmita? Kau tahu berapa buah tulang igaku yang patah saat itu? KAMU LUPA??!!!!" Albafica tidak lagi bisa menahan amarahnya pada Shion. Shion hanya bisa mengkeret ketakutan menghadapi Albafica yang marah-marah.

"Shion pernah muda juga ya," gumam Saga. Kanon mengangguk.

"Aku kira dia selalu _cool_ dan berwibawa sejak dulu," kata Mu yang tidak percaya dengan aib yang baru saja diumbar oleh Albafica.

"Tapi, kok kesannya, Shion takut pada Albafica?" tanya Aiolia heran.

"Itu karena pada zamannya, Albafica memang ditakuti oleh banyak orang, termasuk para Saint sendiri. Ia orang yang tegas dan sarkastis. Kata-katanya selalu menusuk perasaan. Namun ia juga seorang gentleman sejati yang akan selalu melindungi teman-temannya," jelas Aiolos. Mendengar itu, Deathmask terkekeh.

"Beda dengan Pisces yang kita kenal," bisiknya sehingga suaranya hanya bisa didengar Kanon dan Saga yang tersenyum jahil.

"Iya-iya! Maafkan aku!" seru Shion akhirnya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah ingat pernah men-teleportmu sejauh ini, melintasi waktu." Albafica bernapas terengah-engah.

"Benar?" tanyanya curiga. Shion mengangguk.

"Memang bagaimana caranya kamu bisa pindah kesini?" tanya Shion.

"Hadiah Thanksgiving Athena-sama," jawab Albafica. "Jam pasir itu." Mendengar jawaban Albafica, Shion kaget.

"Err, jam, pasir katamu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Albafica menatapnya tajam.

"Kamu tahu sesuatu, hah?" Shion menelan ludahnya.

"Em, aku ingat, dulu Athena pernah memintaku untuk mengirimkan kemampuan teleport pada sebuah jam pasir. Katanya itu untukmu. Ia memintaku melakukannya dengan cepat karena ia takut kamu pulang duluan sebelum ia sempat menaruh jam itu di depan kuilmu. Kejutan, katanya. Karena hal itu, aku tidak mengontrol cosmoku dan tampaknya, mengirim kekuatan teleport yang, agak berlebihan, ya?" katanya sambil tertawa. Mendengar ini, Albafica mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Shion ganas.

"MATI KAU SHIOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Awawawaw, pelan-pelan Camus," ringis Shion ketika Camus membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol. Camus tidak memedulikan ringisan Pope-nya yang berusia lebih dari duaratus tahun itu dan terus saja menumpahkan alkohol di luka-lukanya tanpa ampun. Di belakangnya, Milo, Aiolia, Aiolos, dan Mu sedang menahan Albafica yang sedang meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku! Biar aku menghajar si kambing gunung sialan itu!" seru Albafica. Keempat Saint muda itu mempererat pegangannya, mengamankan Shion.

"Hahaha, Albafica, sudahlah, jangan galak begitu," kata Dohko sambil tertawa-tawa. "Lama tidak berjumpa kawan lama kamu malah membuatnya luka-luka begitu," katanya lagi.

"Biar saja! Biar dia mati sekalian!" katanya masih meronta.

"Kalau dia mati, siapa yang akan mengembalikanmu ke zaman dulu?" tanya Dohko. Albafica berhenti meronta dan melihat kearah Mu. Senyum licik menghias wajahnya.

"Disini tidak hanya ada satu Aries, kan?" katanya. Mendengar itu, Mu langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada Albafica dengan ketakutan. Momen ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Albafica yang langsung menyentakkan para penahannya. Milo, Aiolia, dan Aiolos langsung terdorong jatuh sekali sentak. Albafica dengan leluasa bisa menyerang Shion yang menahan nafas ketakutan melihat Albafica lepas.

"WAAAAH!!!" seru Shion ketika Albafica menerjangnya. Untung saja ia sempat dilindung oleh Camus, tepatnya menjadikan Camus sebagai tameng, yang kini terjengkang ke samping setelah menerima tinju Albafica.

"Camus!" seru Milo yang kini menghampiri Camus. Camus mengerjapkan matanya, pusing. Milo menggeretakkan giginya, kesal. Albafica sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan Camus. Ia masih saja mengincar Shion yang kini bersembunyi di balik Aiolos.

"Albafica!" seru Milo sambil berlari mendekati Saint Pisces itu dengan tangan kanan mengepal dan siap meninju. Begitu Albafica menoleh, tinjunya langsung bersarang ke wajah cantik Albafica dengan suara 'BUAG' yang keras. Albafica langsung terlempar dan menabrak meja terdekat.

"Milo!" seru Aiolos yang kini menahan Milo. Milo sendiri masih mengepalkan tangan dan siap menerjang Albafica lagi. "Cukup, Milo!" Aiolos memperingati.

"Dia…melukai…Camus!" sengalnya. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti teman-temanku!" serunya lagi sambil berusaha meronta. Albafica sendiri sedang berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Dohko karena rupanya Milo serius dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memukul Albafica. Sebagai akibatnya, wajah Albafica lebam dan merah.

Kericuhan masih berlanjut ketika Albafica yang tidak terima diperlakukan begitu oleh manusia masa depan, tanpa basa-basi langsung menghajar Milo. Sebuah tendangan melancar langsung ke wajah Milo. Milo dan Aiolos langsung jatuh saling tumpang-tindih. Shaka yang sejak tadi diam dan memperhatikan dari jauh akhirnya merasa terganggu juga. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kearah Milo dan Albafica yang sedang berusaha meninju satu sama lain, menghiraukan Aiolos dan Dohko yang berusaha melerai mereka.

"Berisik," bisik Shaka kesal. Saga yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya dan mendengar bisikan itu langsung melihat kearah Shaka dan terkejut. Shaka yang ada di dekatnya bukan lag seorang manusia yang menyerupai dewa. Saga merapat kearah Kanon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kanon bingung. Saga menunjuk ke arah Shaka dan ketika Kanon melihat ekspresi Shaka, ia menatap horor. Mereka berdua langsung menjauh sebisa mungkin dari arena tinju yang sebentar lagi akan jadi lautan darah.

Sementara si kembar menyingkir ke samping, bersembunyi dibalik Shura yang bingung, Shaka semakin mendekati arena yang memanas. Albafica dan Milo sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Kini mereka berguling-guling dilantai, saling pukul.

"Milo!" seru Aiolos tidak tahan. "Hentikan! Milo!"

"Albafica! Sudahlah, dia kan masih muda. Hei!" seru Dohko berusaha menenangkan Albafica. Tapi dasar keras kepala, kedua Saint itu tidak mendengarkan. Shaka lalu menepuk pundak kedua Saint yang berusaha melerai.

"Biar aku yang bereskan," katanya tenang namun ada aura tidak enak keluar dari tubuhnya. Aiolos dan Dohko saling pandang. Mereka tidak ingin teman mereka terluka, tapi…

"Hei, Milo, dan Albafica," kata Shaka dingin. Kedua sosok itu menoleh ke arah suara dingin tersebut. Shaka dan mata birunya menatap mereka garang. Senyum sadis merekah di wajah Shaka.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan," kata Aiolos sambil membebat tangan Milo yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Disampingnya, Albafica juga sedang diobati oleh Dohko. Gold Cloth Albafica terpaksa dilepas karena Shaka yang sayang kalau menghajar mukanya, meski akhirnya ia pukul juga, mengarahkan kekesalannya ke tubuh Albafica. Ia meringis ketika Dohko berusaha membebat dadanya yang bidang.

"Dua iga dan satu lengan patah. Taruhan bahwa kaki Milo juga retak," kata Kanon. Saga mengangguk.

"Taruhan juga kalau wajah Albafica akan memar-memar untuk kurang lebih satu bulan," sambung Aiolia. Saga dan Kanon mengangguk setuju.

"Ini akibatnya kalau kalian berisik," kata Shaka. Milo dan Albafica memandangnya kesal.

"Kamu, mirip dengan Asmita. Kalau udah kesal bawaannya main pukul," Albafica bergumam. Shaka mendelik padanya sementara Dohko tertawa.

"Sudahlah, Albafica. Jangan marah-marah begitu. Shion juga tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padamu, kan? Lagipula niat Athena kita saat itu juga baik. Ia bermaksud membuatmu senang. Nikmati saja perjalanan tidak terduga ini," Dohko menenangkan. Albafica menghela nafas sambil sesekali mengerenyit sakit.

"Jadi, berapa lama aku akan berada disini?" tanya Albafica pada Shion.

"Em, setauku, sesuai dengan berapa kali kamu memutar jam pasir itu. Kalau tidak salah, satu kali putar itu berlaku 24 jam," jelas Shion.

"HAH?" seru Albafica kaget. "Satu kali putar setara dengan 24 jam?" Shion mengangguk.

"Memangnya, kamu putar berapa kali?" tanya Dohko bingung melihat reaksi Albafica yang terlihat berlebihan. Albafica menggeleng lemah.

"Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Aku tidak tahu."

* * *

Tak terasa, sudah dua hari Albafica tinggal bersama Goldies. Selama itu, Albafica menumpang tinggal di kuil Dohko. Mau tidak mau, para Saint jadi agak senang mendengar kabar tersebut. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan jika Albafica tinggal bersama salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalau Albafica tinggal sama Shion, bisa-bisa minggu depan Shion tinggal nama," celetuk Aiolia.

"Tapi, kalau dia tinggal sama Camus, kira-kira siapa yang mati duluan ya?" celetuk Kanon.

"Yang jelas, kalau dia tinggal sama Deathmask, dia pasti udah ngga perjaka lagi," kata Saga, yang diikuti oleh gelak tawa. Albafica yang sejak tadi mendengarkan mereka bergosip menggeram kesal.

"Dasar, tidak ada kerjaan apa? Bisanya ngegosip kayak perempuan!" Dohko yang ada didekatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng.

"Yah, memang tidak ada kerjaan. Holy War sudah berakhir, Athena sudah kembali ke Olympus, apa lagi yang harus kita kerjakan?"

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat bagi Albafica dan Dohko. Saat itu Albafica berpikir. Seandainya hal ini terjadi padanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tidak ada Athena untuk dilindungi, tidak ada Specter untuk dibunuh. Apa?

"Hei, Albafica, daripada bengong begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu jalan-jalan keliling Athens? Yah, jalan-jalan kemana pun. Kota ini sangat berubah dibandingkan duaratus tahun yang lalu loh!" usul Dohko. Albafica menatap penuh arti.

"Yah, aku sih mau saja, tapi siapa yang akan mengantarku? Seingatku kamu berniat kembali ke gunung. Shion, dia harus mengawasi Sanctuary. Anak-anak muda itu…" katanya terputus. Malas ia membayangkan jalan-jalan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Yah, mungkin kamu memang tidak cocok dengan mereka, tapi aku rasa ada satu orang yang cocok denganmu," kata Dohko sambil tersenyum lebar. Albafica menaikkan satu alisnya.

* * *

A/N : YAY! Cepat ya diupdatenya? *dikepruk gara-gara sombong*

Ugh, soalnya saya ngerasa dosa sama yang nungguin cerita multichapter saya yang terbengkalai *ditendang* . Karenanya, saya merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini secepatnya! *meski ujian tinggal menghitung hari*

Maaf kalau Shion dan Albafica OOC sekali.

Review, please?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter yang ada mutlak milik Masami Kurumada. Yang saya miliki hanya jalan ceritanya.

**Rose Petals**

**Part 3 : A so-so farewell**

*****

*****

*****

Hari ini hari yang indah bagi Aphrodite. HARUSNYA. Ketika ia sedang asyik mengecat kukunya, tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari Shion. Sejak bangun pagi, firasatnya mengatakan hari ini sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ditambah dengan Milo yang tiba-tiba membelikannya cat kuku sewarna rambutnya, padahal ia tahu Milo sangat anti memberinya hadiah, ia makin yakin bahwa hari ini memang AKAN terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Lalu, panggilan Shion yang terdengar aneh ditelinganya membuat ia semakin yakin hari ini memang akan berlanjut dengan sangat mengerikan.

"Aphrodite, tolong ke kuilku sekarang juga. Pakai baju bebas saja," kata seorang Saint yang bertugas mengantar pesan. Aphrodite mengerenyit bingung. Baju bebas?

Sesuai dengan perintah Shion, ia memakai pakaian bebasnya, kaus biru tua dan celana jeans hitam pendek. Untuk berjaga-jaga ia membawa dompetnya, karena disaat Shion meminta seorang Saint-nya datang ke kuil dengan pakaian bebas bisa berarti dua hal. Shion memintanya belanja atau Shion memintanya MENEMANI IA belanja.

Jadilah, Aphrodite melangkah malas menapaki tangga, naik ke kuil Shion. Angin kencang menampar wajahnya, membuat rambut biru mudanya berkibar-kibar dan kelopak bunga mawar miliknya terbang. Untung saja Hades sudah kembali ke Olympus, jadinya mawar-mawar itu tidak lagi beracun. Aphrodite juga jadi bisa berkomunikasi dengan semua orang tanpa takut racunnya membunuh orang-orang itu.

Sesampainya ia di kuil Shion, betapa kagetnya ia ketika seseorang yang paling malas ia temui ada disitu. Pisces Albafica yang sudah berganti pakaian, menanggalkan Gold Clothnya yang sedang diperbaiki Mu dan kini memakai kemeja putih panjang yang dikeluarkan dan celana jeans biru tua. Ia tampak sedang mengobrol dengan Dohko dan Shion. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Aphrodite.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya aku kehilangan racun yang biasanya menguar dari tubuhku?" tanya Albafica. Shion dan Dohko mengangguk.

"Yah, hipotesa kami begitu. Di masa ini semua Saint kehilangan kemampuannya, tak terkecuali yang datang dari masa lalu sekalipun. Kalau kamu kembali ke masa lalu, racun itu pasti kembali lagi," kata Shion. Albafica tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Aku khawatir pada Dohko, Aries muda itu, dua Saint yang mirip itu, tiruan Degel, dan tiruan Kardia," katanya. Dohko tertawa renyah mendengar Albafica.

_Oh, jadi dia kehilangan kemampuannya juga?_

"Oi Aphro!" seru Dohko yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Aphrodite. "Kemari!"

"Ada apa, Shion? Menyuruhku memakai pakaian bebas?" tanya Aphro.

"_Well_, teman kita ini tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sampai waktunya kekuatanku habis dan ia kembali ke zamannya. Dan karena kami semua sedang sibuk membereskan berbagai hal, kami serahkan dia padamu," kata Shion. Aphrodite menelengkan kepalanya.

"Menyerahkan dia, padaku? Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya adalah, sampai waktunya pulang, kamu yang mengurusnya. Oiya, dia juga akan tinggal di kuilmu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan," jelas Shion. Aphrodite tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tinggal satu atap dengan makhluk ini?

"Aku bisa tinggal di kuil Dohko selama ia tidak ada. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Shion," kata Albafica. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin tinggal satu atap dengan Aphro. Namun, Shion menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak. Aku masih banyak urusan sehingga kamu tidak bisa tinggal di kuilku dan setiap pulang ke gunung, selalu ada banyak makhluk halus di kuil Dohko. Itu salah satu kelemahanmu kan? Lagipula, kalian kan sama-sama Saint Pisces, tentunya lebih menyenangkan bagimu untuk tinggal di 'rumah' kan?" Albafica hanya bisa merengut kesal, begitu juga Aphrodite.

"Satu hal lagi, mumpung kalian sudah pakai baju bebas, kenapa kalian tidak jalan-jalan saja di Athens?" usul Dohko sambil nyengir senang.

Dan jadilah, permintaan konyol dari Saint Libra itu membuat Aphrodite dan Albafica berjalan berdampingan di tengah kota. Tidak benar-benar berdampingan juga, sebenarnya.

Mengesampingkan bahkan cenderung tidak peduli dengan Aphrodite yang memisuh-misuh kesal, Albafica terus saja berjalan santai, tidak memedulikan pandangan orang-orang mengenai 'dua anak kembar berbeda gender yang sedang jalan-jalan' itu. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan berbinar seperti anak kecil. Pemandangan Athens sekarang sungguh jauh berbeda dengan pemandangan abad ke-18 lalu.

"Dulu, disitu tanah kosong. Ada banyak ilalang dan rumput-rumput liarnya. Sekarang jadi gedung tinggi begitu," kata Albafica sambil menunjuk ke sebuah gedung lima lantai. "Biasanya disana selalu ada anak-anak kecil lari-lari atau mencari sisa kelopak mawar yang terbang dari kuilku," katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum geli.

"Kelopak mawar? Bukannya beracun?" Albafica menatap Aphrodite dan tersenyum kekanakan.

"Aku merancang kelopak mawar itu hanya beracun selama di lingkungan Sanctuary saja, tidak di kota."

"Memang bisa? Gimana caranya?" tanya Aphrodite antusias. Albafica menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Itu tidak lagi dibutuhkan olehmu, kan? Toh kekuatanmu sebagai seorang Saint juga sudah hilang," kata Albafica sambil melanjutkan jalan-jalannya dengan wajah tersenyum riang, Dilain pihak, Aphrodite merasa hatinya teriris.

* * *

Albafica menggeliat malas dikasurnya. Sudah tiga minggu ia tinggal di zaman modern dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kemampuan teleport Shion akan hilang. Untungnya, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan zaman ini. Milo dan Aiolia sering membawanya jalan-jalan ke tempat pariwisata di Athens dan sekitarnya. Pernah mereka menghilang selama tiga hari karena Milo menculik Aiolia dan Albafica ke Italia tanpa pemberitahuan. Gara-gara itu Camus, Aiolos, dan Shion memarahi Milo dan ia dihukum dilarang keluar kuil selama satu minggu. Albafica sih senang-senang saja diajak jalan-jalan.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar membuatnya memfokuskan diri pada pintu. Malas-malasan ia berjalan menuju dan membuka pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok dirinya yang lebih pendek berdiri. Eh, tunggu, itu bukan dirinya. Ia tidak punya tahi lalat seksi dibawah matanya. Itu Aphrodite.

"Panggilan dari Shion," katanya singkat dan ketus. Setelah menyampaikan pesan singkat itu, ia berbalik dan pergi. Sejenak ada ekspresi aneh pada wajah Albafica. Tak lama, ia pergi menuju kuil Shion.

Sementara itu, Aphrodite sudah kembali ke kamarnya yang sangat, ehm, lelaki sekali. Boneka-boneka beruang, gulungan benang wol warna-warni bertebaran di karpet bewarna biru langit. Milo yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang warna hitam, satu-satunya benda normal di ruangan itu, menatap geli Aphrodite.

"Kenapa sih marah-marah melulu? Nanti ngga cantik lagi loh," katanya jahil sambil melempar sebuah gulungan benang wol pink.

"Mau sampai kapan sih dia ada disini? Apa Shion nggak bisa ngebalikin dia aja kesana secara langsung? Kan diantara kita semua cuma Shion sama Mu yang masih punya kekuatan Saint!" katanya kesal sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Milo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh ayolah! Kapan lagi bisa ketemu sama Albafica?"

"Milo, kamu harus tau dia ngomong apa sama aku waktu secara sepihaknya Dohko nyuruh aku nemenin dia jalan-jalan!" seru Aphrodite kesal. "Dia menghina aku yang kehilangan kekuatan Saint-ku! Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Menghina? Menghina gimana?" tanya Milo yang sekarang menegakkan duduknya.

"Kan dia cerita, katanya anak-anak sering berusaha menangkap kelopak bunganya yang terbang. Aku nanya, gimana caranya kelopak bunga bisa ngga beracun. Eh, dia malah bilang, 'Kamu ngga perlu tau, toh kamu udah kehilangan kekuatanmu sebagai seorang Saint.'," kata Aphrodite sambil meniru-niru Albafica. "Aku kesel!!!" serunya sambil menghentakkan kaki. Sementara itu, Milo kembali melesakkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa yang empuk dan menggeleng lemah.

"Ya ampun, begitu doang? Kita 'kan emang udah ngga punya kekuatan Saint, Aphro. Yah, kecuali Mu sama Shion," Milo berkata lemah.

"Tapi tetep aja! Pokoknya aku nggak mau ketemu sama dia! Masih kurang cukup apa kamu ngeliat si Angelo sialan itu setiap hari membandingkan aku sama dia? Aku udah muak dipandang sebelah mata sama Shion gara-gara cerita tentang 'pengkhianatan' aku sama Athena, dan gimana Albafica mati-matian membela Athena sampai akhir hidupnya! Ditambah lagi omongannya yang seenak jidat itu!" seru Albafica. "Aku capek, Micchan." Milo hanya bisa menatap teman cantiknya itu dengan bingung.

"Hem, dulu aku pernah ketemu sama Kardia," kata Milo setelah diam beberapa saat. "Kayaknya sih berkat ulah Shion juga." Aphrodite menatapnya bingung.

"Terus?"

"Ya, terus, aku sama dia jalan-jalan keliling Athena, cari cewek, disangkain kembar…"

"Bukan itu. Maksud aku, gimana perasaan kamu ketemu dia?" potong Aphrodite. Milo tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Aphrodite.

"Senang. Memang, jadinya aku dibandingkan dengan ke-macho-an Kardia, gimana dia itu sangat lelaki sekali dan sangat memesona dibanding aku, tapi aku senang. Gimana juga dia adalah aku di kehidupan yang lalu, kan? Maksudku, kami sama-sama mengemban tugas sebagai seorang Saint Scorpio, sama-sama tinggal di kuil yang sama, memiliki penampilan yang serupa, sifat yang agak serupa juga, dan mungkin nasib yang serupa. Dia mampir kesini cuma satu hari, tapi selama aku nemenin dia, ada banyak hal yang dia ajarin sama aku. Bagaimana pentingnya seorang sahabat, bagaimana pentingnya sebuah pengorbanan, bagaimana indahnya hidup ini," jelas Milo. "Selama satu hari yang singkat itu, aku rasa telah menemukan seorang sosok guru, sahabat, dan saudara yang ideal. Dia bahkan bisa menggeser posisi Camus," katanya sambil cengengesan. Aphrodite menunduk ketika mendengar penjelasan Milo.

"Coba deh ngobrol sama dia. Aku yakin orang sebawel kamu pasti bisa mengatasi orang kayak dia."

* * *

Betapa terkejutnya Albafica ketika ia sampai di kuil Shion, ia melihat Athena berdiri dengan anggun disana. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat ditebak, antara senang dan bingung. Senang karena ia bisa bertemu dengan junjungannya di zaman ini dan bingung karena Athena yang ada di depannya tidak sama dengan Athena dalam ingatannya. Tentu saja, karena Saori SANGAT berbeda dengan Sasha dalam berbagai aspek. Saori, yang tentu saja belum pernah bertemu dengan Albafica tersenyum.

"Siang, Athena-sama," Albafica menyapa dengan sedikit menunduk. Saori tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, kau pasti Albafica kan? Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu," kata Saori. "Maaf aku baru bisa kembali dari Olympus hari ini untuk membantumu kembali ke zamanmu. Aku baru dapat laporan dari Cronos. Maaf ya," kata Saori sambil sedikit membungkuk. Albafica terkejut dnegan kelakuan Saori.

"Athena-sama! Jangan membungkuk! Kalau ada yang perlu disalahkan, salahkan saja si Kambing itu."

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun. Kalau ada yang patut disalahkan, itu adalah aku, Athena, yang sudah meminta hal-hal aneh pada Shion," kata Saori sambil tersenyum. "Ah, kedatanganku kemari untuk membantumu kembali ke zamanmu. Aku bisa melakukannya saat ini juga jika kamu mau. Bagaimana?" tawar Saori. Dalam sekejap, secercah sinar berkilau di mata Albafica. Tentu saja dia mau pulang, tapi….

"Aku, masih ada hal yang perlu kulakukan, sebentar saja, Athena-sama," katanya. Saori mengangguk setuju dan Albafica melenggang keluar dengan anggun. Wajahnya tampak sedikit bingung dan tidak yakin.

***

_Aku nggak mau ketemu sama dia!_

Hati Albafica tiba-tiba sakit teriris ketika ia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut keturunannya. Yah, bukan keturunan biologisnya, tapi tetap saja kan?

Menuruni tangga batu di kuil Athena secara perlahan dan tidak pasti dengan apa yang ia lakukan, entah sudah berapa kali Albafica memutuskan untuk kembali saja kepada junjungannya itu dan meminta ia memulangkannya kembali ke abad 18. Tapi, rasanya ada yang salah ketika ia mendengar Aphrodite berkata seperti itu sementara pendapat Milo adalah hal yang, mungkin, justru ia harapkan dari Aphrodite. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan akan dibenci oleh Saint Pisces selanjutnya.

Sesampainya ia di kuil Pisces, langsung saja ia mencari si pemiliknya saat ini. Suara pisau memotong bawang di dapur membuat Aphrodite langsung mengarahkan kakinya kesana. Benar saja, sesosok berambut biru bercelemek merah muda sedang memasak sesuatu yang berbau harum. Albafica menelan ludahnya dan menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aphrodite," panggilnya.

* * *

Uap tipis mengepul dari dalam dapur. Aphrodite sedang mengaduk sesuatu yang berwangi enak. Meski begitu, tatapannya tidak fokus.

_Bicara kepadanya? Bagaimana?_ pikir Aphrodite sambil terus mengaduk. _Apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya? Sejak awal 'kan aku memang sudah tidak suka padanya._

"Aphrodite," panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"WAH!" seru Aphrodite kaget. Kekagetannya itu juga membuat kontrol tangannya menjadi hilang sehingga isi panci yang sedang ia aduk tumpah semua. "WUAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aphrodite!" seru orang itu. "Kena air panasnya???" tanyanya panik. Aphrodite melihat siapa yang membuat masakannya bernasib begini dan menjadi sangat marah ketika mengetahui orang itu adalah si 'benalu' yang selama ini tinggal di kuilnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" serunya kesal sambil menampik tangan Albafica yang terulur untuk membantunya. "Kalo masuk kasih tau gitu, jadinya nggak ngagetin!" serunya lagi sambil mengangkat panci yang sudah kosong. "Dasar orang tua," gumam Aphrodite. "Kapan sih kamu pulang?" tanyanya sebal.

"Ah, maaf, Aphrodite. Sebenarnya, hari ini aku bisa kembali ke zamanku. Tadinya, aku bermaksud memberitahumu, tapi…" Albafica tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan matanya terasa panas. "Yah, begitulah, selamat tinggal, Aphrodite. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama aku ada disini," katanya sambil membungkuk kemudian berbalik pergi dan berlari, meninggalkan Aphrodite yang kebingungan.

Tak lama, suara derap langkah kaki bergema di sepanjang koridor kuil Pisces. Dua orang Saint temannya, Milo dan Aiolia lari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Aphro!" seru Milo.

"Itu Albafica!" seru Aiolia.

"Tadi dia nangis!"

"Sambil lari-lari ke tempat Shion!"

"Kayak telenovela!" seru Milo. Aiolia melihatnya bingung.

"Kok telenovela, Mi? Gara-gara ada efek bunga mawar ya?" tanya Aiolia. Milo mengangguk.

"Ah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Aphrodite, hari ini dia balik ke abad 18!" Aphrodite mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sudah tau. Tadi dia datang, ngagetin aku, ngebikin air kaldu aku tumpah, terus bilang kalo dia mau pulang ke zamannya. Kenapa emang? Aku sih seneng aja. Kuil ini jadi bebas benalu," katanya dengan sarkastis.

"Kok kamu jahat gitu sih?" tanya Aiolia tidak percaya. "Gimana juga 'kan dia maksudnya baik. Dia juga ngga minta dikirim ke zaman ini."

"Iya. Aku ngga nyangka kamu senyebelin ini," kata Milo. Aphrodite berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan apapun yang Milo dan Aiolia katakan. Ia sudah muak dengan si tampan itu dan kepergiannya adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan.

_Kalau saja dia nggak pernah datang. Eh, salah, seandainya Saint Pisces terdahulu bukan DIA!_

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ledakan keras di kuil Shion.

* * *

**A/N**: AKHIRNYA UJIAN SELESAI!!! YAYYYY!!! *joget pisang*

ahem, setelah tiga minggu saya berkutat dengan ujian-ujian itu, akhirnya, akhirnyaaaa~~~

tapi tetep aja ya bisa ngetik cerita. hemhem saya memang bermasalah dalam skala prioritas.

anyway, maaf kalau chapter yang satu ini agak labil dan ngga enak dibaca. maaf juga dengan typo sana-sini *kalo ada*.

well, mind to review?

regards people!!!

**tasyatazzu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada**

**Rose Petals**

**Part 4 : Tragedy  
**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**DUARRRR!**

Suara ledakan keras yang berasal dari kuil atas membuat tiga Saint emas itu tiarap. Tanah jadi sedikit bergetar karena ledakan tersebut. Sedikit serpihan langit-langit jatuh ke lantai marmer mengilat dibawahnya, membuat ruangan itu berdebu. Aphrodite sedikit terbatuk.

"Uhuk, aduh, apaan sih itu? Camus bikin eksperimen apa sih sampe meledak-ledak gini?" tanya Aphrodite.

"Itu bukan dari bawah, tapi dari atas, dari kuil Shion," kata Aiolia yang mengelus-elus kepala. Rupanya ia kurang beruntung karena sebongkah batu lumayan besar jatuh tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Dari atas? Dari atas mana?" tanya Aphrodite sambil melihat langit-langit kuilnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar ledakan kedua. Lagi-lagi lantai keramik bergetar, membuat ketiganya kembali merapat ke lantai. Terdengar suara benda pecah dari arah kamar Aphrodite. Mendengar ini, muka Aphrodite jadi pucat. Buru-buru ia berjalan, merangkak maksudnya karena tanah masih bergetar, menuju kamar. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat vas hadiah ulang tahun Milo untuknya hancur berantakan.

"Siapa…siapa…SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MEMECAHKAN VAS HADIAH DARI MICCHAN!" serunya dengan marah sambil langsung berlari keluar kuil menuju sumber gempa. Milo dan Aiolia harus menutup telinganya dulu sebelum ikut berlari menyusul Aphrodite karena suara si pemilik vas setara dengan sepuluh toa dijajarkan. Sesampainya di kuil Shion, mereka melihat cahaya ungu menyilaukan memenuhi kuil itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" jerit seseorang dari dalam kuil Shion. Jeritan ini membuat Milo dan Aiolia berhenti sebentar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Milo. Aiolia menggeleng dan terus berlari kedalam. Insting kucingnya mengatakan ada seekor ikan baru saja dipanggang di dalam. Di dalam kuil, Aphrodite berdiri mematung. Matanya terbelalak kaget. "Aphro! Siapa?" serunya pada Aphrodite. Saint Pisces itu menatap Milo dan Aiolia dengan pandangan ketakutan. Ia lalu menghampiri mereka berdua setengah menangis sambil menunjuk ke satu arah. Milo dan Aiolia lalu melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Aphrodite. Ekspresi mereka langsung berubah ketakutan.

Shion sedang berdiri di dalam sinar ungu yang memancar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan dan tangan kirinya terlihat seolah berusaha menghentikan tangan kanannya. Sebuah aliran cahaya mengalir dari dirinya menuju sesosok cahaya yang berada di depannya. Dalam cahaya yang dialiri kekuatan Shion, sesosok pria menjerit kesakitan. Darah seolah tertarik dari dalam tubuhnya, membentuk pilar-pilar merah kecil. Milo, Aiolia, dan Aphrodite berdiri mematung tidak percaya. Meski sosoknya dikaburkan oleh kilau cahaya, mereka tahu dengan jelas siapa yang sedang menjerit-jerit itu.

"SHION! HENTIKAN!" jerit Athena putus asa disampingnya. Ia memegang lengan Shion dan berusaha menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk meredam kekuatan Shion, tapi bahkan seorang Athena pun kesulitan. "Milo! Aiolia! Aphrodite! Bantu aku!" seru Athena lagi. Milo dan Aiolia berpandangan.

"Bagaimana kami membantu, Athena? Kami sudah kehilangan kekuatan Saint kami," kata Aiolia lemah. Athena melihat mereka tidak sabar.

"Sudah! Cepat bantu aku! Kalian hanya perlu menyalurkan cosmo saja untuk meredam kekuatan Shion!" bentaknya galak. Buru-buru Milo dan Aiolia menghampiri dan membantunya. Cosmo kebiruan dan kecoklatan segera keluar dari tubuh dua Gold Saint itu ketika mereka menaruh lengan mereka di pundak Shion. Hanya Aphrodite yang masih mematung seperti orang bodoh, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

* * *

"_Yakin sudah mau pulang?" tanya Shion ketika Albafica berlari-lari ke kuilnya. Ia mengangguk yakin, tangannya terkepal. Matanya terasa panas karena menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapanpun. "Berbeda dengan kejutan dulu, untuk bisa kembali kamu harus benar-benar SANGAT ingin pulang. Sedikit keraguan saja bisa menimbulkan suatu efek yang aku sendiri nggak tau apa," Shion memperingati. Albafica mengangguk._

"_Sudah, pulangkan saja aku," katanya cepat-cepat._

Kapan sih kamu pulang?

"_Yakin mau pulang?" Shion menanyakan lagi. Albafica menatapnya geram._

"_SUDAH PULANGKAN SAJA AKU!"_

_

* * *

_

"Oi! Aphro! Cepat bantu kami!" seru Milo yang kini dibasahi keringat. Sudah hampir limabelas menit ia dan Aiolia menyalurkan cosmo mereka, tapi tidak terjadi perubahan sedikitpun. Jeritan Albafica semakin keras saja setiap detiknya, seolah nyawanya sedang dicabut keluar. Aphrodite tetap saja mematung dan tidak percaya. Milo, kesal, berhenti mengalirkan cosmonya dan menghampiri Aphrodite.

Plak!

…bahkan ada saatnya seorang Scorpion Milo yang hobi cengengesan dan sangat pemaaf –kecuali mengenai hal yang berhubungan dengan Camus– menjadi hilang akal.

Pipi Aphrodite panas dan memerah. Ia menatap Milo tidak percaya dengan tatapan bingung.

"BERHENTI BENGONG DAN BANTU KAMI, IKAN SIALAN!" bentaknya.

"Aku…untuk apa? Justru ini yang aku mau, kan?" Aphrodite tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum bodoh. "Kalau dia pergi sekarang, aku jadi bebas kan? Aku jadi ngga akan diejek-ejek lagi. Aku jadi…"

"KALAU DIA MATI DI MASA INI, KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENANG PADA HOLY WAR DAN KAMU TIDAK AKAN ADA!" bentak Milo lagi. "Memangnya dia semenyebalkan apa sih sampai kamu SANGAT membencinya? Dia memang JAUH lebih laki-laki daripada kamu, JAUH lebih menyenangkan daripada kamu, JAUH lebih SETIA daripada kamu!"

"Milo! Sudah! Kalau dia tidak mau membantu ya sudah. Cepat kembali dan bantu kami sebisamu!" seru Athena. Milo segera menghampiri Athena setelah sebelumnya melempar pandangan menghina pada Saint Pisces rekannya.

"Jangan buat aku berpikir lebih buruk tentangmu," katanya pelan sebelum berlari menghampiri Athena.

* * *

Setelah satu jam yang melelahkan, aliran kekuatan Shion dapat dihentikan. Untung saja, Gold Saint yang lain datang karena menyadari besarnya aliran cosmo di kuil Shion. Dalam segera, kekuatan dua belas Saint, minus Aphrodite, mengalir menuju Shion dan menghentikannya. Bola cahaya keunguan itu menghilang dan Albafica langsung tergeletak tak berdaya berlumuran darah. Buru-buru para Saint menolongnya. Kecuali Aphrodite yang masih tetap saja berdiri bagai patung.

"Tanda-tanda vitalnya melemah," Camus mengerenyitkan dahinya sambil berusaha merasakan denyut nadi Albafica. "Baik denyut nadi dan nafasnya." Ia menatap Athena yang kini berdiri.

"Seseorang, tolong telepon ambulans. Untuk sementara, kita evakuasi Albafica ke tempat yang lebih aman dan lebih nyaman. Kuil Pisces….

"Lebih baik ia berada di kuil Camus. Lebih aman dan nyaman tentunya, dan ia diterima di sana," Milo memotong sedikit kasar. Semua mata menatap kearahnya.

"Ya, benar. Kuil Aquarius akan lebih menerima Albafica dibandingkan kuil Pisces," Aiolia angkat bicara. Ia mendelik kesal pada Aphrodite. Athena menatap ragu Aiolia dan Milo, lalu menatap Aphrodite.

"Kalau, memang itu lebih baik," katanya tidak yakin, namun Gold Saints dengan yakin langsung membawa tubuh lemah Albafica menuju kuil Camus, melewati Aphrodite dengan dingin. Jelas sekali cosmo yang mereka, terutama Milo dan Aiolia, pancarkan berubah jadi sangat berbahaya ketika berjalan melewati Aphrodite.

"_Jangan buat aku berpikir lebih buruk tentangmu."_

_

* * *

_

A/N : Em, halo. Nggak ada yang marah kan gara-gara chapter 4 cerita absurd ini baru muncul sekarang? *digamparin warga*

Sungguh, sebenernya nggak ada alasan buat saya untuk nggak nerusin cerita ini, tapi apa daya ide tak sampai dan jadwal memadat. Maaf maaf maaf. Dan maaf juga chapter ini sangat pendek sekali.

Meskipun mungkin chapter berikutnya akan super-ngaret-sangat, apakah Anda semua berniat me-review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**.**

**.**

**Part 5 : Lit the Flame**

**.**

**.**

**A Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Aku membayangkan seperti apa dia, pasti secantik aku!" seru seorang anak kecil berambut biru langit yang cerah. Pemuda berambut biru tua yang sedang menggendongnya terkekeh pelan._

"_Kurasa kata yang tepat bukan 'cantik', tapi 'tampan'. Dia laki-laki loh."_

"_Aku juga laki-laki! Tapi aku cantik!" si anak kecil ngotot, membuat si pemuda tertawa terbahak-bahak._

.

Albafica terbaring lemah di tempat tidur besar milik Camus. Yang bertugas merawat adalah Mu dan Camus, sementara Gold Saint yang lain berkumpul di ruang makan kuil Aquarius. Mu menatap Albafica sedih sambil mengusapkan handuk dingin ke wajahnya yang tampan. Camus hanya menatap dari balik buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Kenapa bisa begini. Tidak pernah aku melihat kemampuan teleportasi Sensei sebegini berbahayanya," Mu bergumam lirih, tidak jelas pada siapa. Camus menutup buku berjudul _Konstelasi Scorpio, Konstelasi Casanova_ dan mengerutkan dahinya. Memang, ia suka menghina-hina kemampuan teleportasi Shion yang dinilainya semakin menurun, karena masalah usia, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan ada penurunan separah ini.

"Ragu."

Mu dan Camus menoleh ke arah pintu, menemukan sang Scorpio sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi garang.

"Ragu?" Mu bertanya. Milo tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya berjalan ke arah Albafica dan berdiri diam di samping tempat tidur. "Ragu bagaimana maksudnya?" Milo mendelik galak.

"Tanya saja pada Shion," katanya singkat dan ketus sambil mengedikkan kepala kepada Shion yang berdiri di belakangnya, membuat Mu dan Camus saling memandang dan memasang ekspresi bingung.

.

"_Aku ingin bertemu dia, Pope!" seru si bocah berambut langit. Sang Pope, pria berambut hijau muda, hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya._

"_Memangnya kalau sudah ketemu, mau apa?"_

"_Aku mau menantangnya!" seru si bocah bersemangat. Sang Pope semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Senyum tipis mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berlutut sehingga pandangannya sejajar dengan si bocah._

"_Tantangan? Dalam rangka?"_

"_Aku ingin tahu, siapa yang lebih cantik! Karena kata Dohko, kecantikannya melebihi kecantikan Athena, bahkan membuat Dewi Aphrodite iri. Aku ingin lihat, secantik apa pria yang membuat dewi tercantik di Olympus yang menjadi namaku itu iri!"_

_Sang Pope tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar celotehan si bocah._

_._

'_Jangan buat aku berpikir lebih buruk tentangmu.'_

PRANG!

'_Jangan buat aku berpikir lebih buruk tentangmu.'_

PRANG!

"ARGH!" Aphrodite berseru kesal sambil mengangkat sebuah vas tinggi-tinggi dan membantingnya ke tanah, membuatnya pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan tajam. Frustrasi, marah, kesal. Diantara semua kesalahan yang pernah ia buat, kenapa semua mengenai si banci-tampan Albafica yang membuat Milo marah begitu. Kenapa bukan ketika ia mengkhianati Athena dan memihak sisi gelap Saga, atau ketika ia kembali lagi sebagai salah satu Specter Hades yang membantu Saga untuk menghabisi nyawa Athena. Sekali lagi, ia membanting sebuah vas bunga, membuatnya pecah jadi kepingan tajam.

Aphrodite mengacak rambut birunya yang ikal. Menunduk dan menatap lantai yang berantakan, berusaha mencari alasan pasti dari sikap Milo—dari kekesalannya. Kenapa ia merasa marah, kenapa ia menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam kejadian ini—ketika menurutnya ia adalah seorang korban.

Kenapa dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Masih kesal dan tidak menemukan pelampiasan yang lebih baik, ia meninju pilar kuilnya, membuat darah menetes keluar dari kulit buku jarinya yang pucat. Merapatkan giginya dan menelan semua makian yang sudah duduk manis di ujung lidah—menunggu untuk keluar. Kilat marah bercampur kesal dan sedih—serta secuil rasa sakit di nuraninya—menghiasi matanya. Geram pada Shion, pada Albafica, dan pada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Hei."

Saga yang sejak tadi diam menonton atraksi Aphrodite akhirnya angkat suara. Yang diajak bicara tidak bergeming dan diam di tempat berdirinya—meski sedikit gerakan kepala membuat Sang Gemini tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya mendengar.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan, Aphro."

Aphrodite menoleh—menatap Saga. Biru langit bertemu biru gelap. Raut dewasa yang sudah menelan pahitnya kehidupan sebagai seorang Saint bertemu dengan raut kesal pada sesuatu-yang-entah-apa.

"Apa kau sebegitu bencinya pada Alba?"

Kerongkongan Aphrodite terasa kering. Ia menelan ludahnya. Menelan semua makiannya—sekali lagi. Menelan semua rasa malunya. Menelan semua sakit di hati.

Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan butir air mata yang mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Saga menatap Aphrodite yang terlihat bingung—tidak melihat bagaimana lapisan tipis air mata mulai menutupi matanya. Ia menaikkan satu alis, lalu membuang nafas. Berjalan pelan, mendekati Aphrodite yang menunduk. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat satu tetes air mata jatuh ke lantai. Terkejut sekejap, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Aphrodite untuk kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Aphrodite—sesuatu yang dulu sekali pernah ia dan Aiolos lakukan pada semua Saint generasinya.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Sang Pisces menangisi sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan mawar-mawarnya.

.

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya, Shion? Karena ini-dan-itu, lalu begitu, jadi hasilnya begini?" ulang Camus. Shion mengangguk, tapi Mu menatapnya bingung.

"Ini dan itu, lalu apa? Itu bahasa isyarat baru, Camus?"

Camus menatap gemas Mu. Kalau guru dari Aries berambut violet dan sahabatnya sedang tidak di tempat itu, mungkin ia sudah mengubah Mu jadi patung es untuk sementara dan memperbaiki sirkuit otaknya yang mulai berantakan karena terlalu sering teleport. _Ah,_ lupa. Camus 'kan sudah tidak bisa lagi membekukan orang.

"Ya, maksudnya adalah yang baru kukatakan barusan, Mu. Bahwa ilmu ini adalah suatu hal yang tidak mudah dan membutuhkan kerelaan dan kesadaran penuh. Ketika Albafica, setengah-memaksa aku untuk mengembalikannya, satu poin dari syarat itu tidak terpenuhi. Maka jadilah seperti ini dampaknya."

"Lalu, bagaimana ceritanya waktu ia memutar-mutar jam pasir pemberian Athena dan jadi pindah ke sini?"

"Albafica akan menerima apa saja hadiah dari Sasha. Meski itu adalah seonggok surat usang yang kusam dan terlalu sering diremas, atau bahkan remah kue sekalipun. Dalam hal ini, ia rela. Karena pada kartu ucapannya, Sasha tidak menulis 'Kalau kau putar, nanti kau akan kembali ke zaman generasi selanjutnya', jadi ia rela. Ia memutar-mutar jam pasir itu dengan seluruh keikhlasan di hatinya. Begitu," jelas Shion dengan bahasa yang rumit. Mu mengangguk-angguk—mencoba mengerti.

Di satu sisi, Milo sedang menatap Albafica sendu. Kalut menghiasi wajah tampannya. Seorang Albafica yang tidak bersalah, jadi begini keadaannya.

.

Ini semua gara-gara Aphrodite.

.

Dan kau tidak boleh macam-macam dengan seorang Scorpio Milo.

.

.

/

.

A/N : *ngumpet di pojokan*

Ampuni aku! Ampuni! Ampuni aku! Jangan rajam aku! Tidak! Jauhkan kecoak itu dariku! Tidaaaak! *halusinasi*

Maaf, maaf, mungkin sejuta maaf tidak bisa mewakili betapa menyesalnya saya karena keterlambatan memperbarui fic ini. Banyak alasan yang siap saya berikan jika ada yang nanya 'kenapa'. Mulai dari alasan klise semacam WB atau sibuk sampai alasan sampah macam malas ngetik. Maaf, maaf, maaf.

Kali ini, pendek lagi. Saya ngga paham mau nulis apa. Seolah semua ide saya cuma bisa muncul saat ujian mendekat. Ampuni saya.

Oh, sebenernya udah telat banget sih. Tapi saya barusan ngobrak-ngabrik Infantrum dan menemukan bahwa fanfiksi ini jadi salah satu nominasi best multichapter friendship. Saya cuma bisa melongo dan menangis haru. Terima kasih semuanya.

Sebelum author note ini jadi lebih panjang dari ceritanya, terima kasih sudah membaca. Review?

Regards,

tasyatazzu


End file.
